Hank Scorpio
For the quest chain, see Hank Scorpio (quest chain). |image = File:Hank Scorpio Icon.png |imagewidth = 55 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Hank Scorpio |Row 2 title = Level required |Row 2 info = 15 |Row 3 title = Unlocked at |Row 3 info = Volcano Lair |Row 4 title = Number of Jobs |Row 4 info = 6 |Row 5 title = Quest |Row 5 info = Hank Scorpio (quest chain) The Helium-Neon Gas Laser Is Always Greener |Row 6 title = Premium character? |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Collection |Row 7 info = Villains }} is a premium character who is unlocked upon completion of the Volcano Lair. As he is a premium character, he has a 50% bonus payout for all of his jobs. Hank Scorpio has no quotes. On May 9, 2018 during the Who Shot Mr. Burns (Part Three) 2018 Event, he was a rebate offer, along with the Volcano Lair for 100 donuts after purchasing. About is an evil genius and owner of Globex Corporation. Scorpio, despite being an evil genius, proved to be an ideal boss, welcoming the Simpson Family with a beautiful home and a friendly greeting. However, being an evil genius is still his priority, and over the episode he delivers a video threat to the United Nations, in which he destroys a bridge with a giant satellite laser device, but is annoyed that some of them seemed to think the bridge collapsed on its own. Unlike many supervillains, Scorpio does care for his own people in Cypress Creek, even going so far offering his employees health and free dental care. Jobs *If the Death Table is owned, it changes to a joint task between both characters, the higher payout is given, and becomes a visual task. **Only available if the Death Table is owned. Costumes * Mastermind Hank Scorpio Trivia *At 200 donuts, Hank is the most expensive premium character who started off as premium. Miss Springfield and Barney Gumble are more expensive than him, with respectively 225 and 250 donuts, but both have been limited time non-premium characters before. *On December 25th, 2013, Hank Scorpio had a short quest to send big thank you to a special former employee, Homer. *Hank Scorpio was the only character voiced by a guest star to be in the initial release. Gallery File:Hank Scorpio.png|Hank Scorpio's unlock artwork. File:Hank Scorpio Unlock Screen.png|Hank Scorpio's unlock screen. File:Scorpio flamethrower.png|Hank Scorpio with a Flame Thrower. File:youonlymovetwice3.png|Hank Scorpio in 'You Only Move Twice'. Hank Scorpio Testing Flame Thrower.png|Hank Scorpio Testing Flame Thrower. File:ScorpioFun.jpg|Hank Scorpio taking a fun run. File:Lv37.png|Hank Scorpio's first level up message. File:115.jpeg|One of Hank Scorpio's random level up messages. File:168.jpg|One of Hank Scorpio's random level up messages. File:190.jpg|One of Hank Scorpio's random level up messages. File:226.jpg|One of Hank Scorpio's random level up messages. File:284.jpg|One of Hank Scorpio's random level up messages. File:342.jpg|One of Hank Scorpio's random level up messages. File:400.jpg|One of Hank Scorpio's random level up messages. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Premium Characters Category:Unvoiced Characters Category:Level 15 Category:Premium Items Category:Springfield Elite Category:Premium Characters (Character Group) Category:Adults Category:Premium Male Category:Gentlemen Category:Brainiacs Category:High Rollers